Seducing Big Brother
by Rietalienko
Summary: Hiro finally accepted that he has feelings for his brother. But now, what to do about it?


Well I had a surprisingly big reaction to my previous Big Hero 6 fanfiction, so I decided to continue. This chapter is really short - more of a teaser, really. Hope you're still with me on this!

* * *

><p>Hiro wasn't exactly sure what started his attraction to his older brother. Tadashi had always been a bit obnoxious to him. If someone asked Hiro to describe Tadashi, the words "perfectionist", "hovering" and "nosy" would probably come up. Sure, plenty of other people liked Tadashi, but Tadashi was always worrying over Hiro's future. He couldn't go anywhere without Tadashi showing up just to check in on him. Bot fighting was near impossible with that sort of tyrannical behavior.<p>

There wasn't a day in which the attraction started, either; it was more like a day in which he realized, "I think I'm in love with my brother." That day was then filled with stomach aches, sullen pacing and distressed muttering as he either tried to convince himself otherwise or rationalize why it was okay.

It wasn't porn that started his attraction. It most certainly _fueled_ the attraction, but that's not what started it. Once Hiro finally accepted his feelings for his brother, the teen had spent many hours searching for the perfect porno to fit his tastes. He fantasized daily about how he would confess his feelings and Tadashi would accept him with open arms.

Unfortunately this was real life, and nothing was as perfect as fantasy. Hiro knew that he would have to take matters into his own hands if he wanted Tadashi to return his affections. The big lug was just too much of a goody-two-shoes. Thinking about things rationally, Hiro knew his brother would never in his right mind think of his baby bro as anything but exactly that.

Hiro brooded over his dilemma for weeks. Each day Tadashi seemed to purposefully tease his younger brother, walking around without a shirt, working out in tight shorts and once - much to Hiro's delight - slipping off his boxers moments before slipping into bed due to an uncomfortably warm night. That alone had been enough to feed Hiro's flame for two weeks straight, but he knew that he needed more than just distant pining. He wanted attention. He wanted Tadashi to hold him, to kiss him, to say he loved him. Hiro was willing to do almost anything to get what he wanted.

"How's it going?"

Hiro glanced up, hands hovering carefully over the robot he'd been constructing in his spare time. Tadashi, with his stupid, perfect, symmetrical face, peered at the contraption.

"Eh." Hiro shrugged and dropped the screwdriver onto the desk. The robot didn't turn out the way he'd wanted, so it was pretty pointless to continue other than for boredom's sake.

"Looks like you already fried your circuits." A small smile graced Tadashi's face, and he picked up the robot to examine it.

Hiro tensed slightly as his brother's arm brushed against his shoulder. It wasn't fair how easily he was affected by the mere presence of Tadashi. "You, uh, wanna help me out?" Asking was a bit of a long shot; Tadashi had just spent all day working in his lab.

Tadashi looked from the contraption to his brother and back again. "Why not?" He shrugged and sat on Hiro's bed.

Disbelieving his luck, Hiro snatched up a few spare circuit boards. "I haven't screwed these ones up yet."

"We'll see how long that'll last," Tadashi teased with a smile. He leaned forward and began tinkering about with the different parts Hiro had lying around on the desk. Hiro helped out as much as he could, but he found himself unable to concentrate everytime their arms brushed together. His eyes would get caught on a flash of pink tongue when Tadashi was concentrating, or Tadashi would reach over him for another tool, and suddenly thoughts of their naked sweaty bodies grinding together would fill Hiro's mind.

"And that's it!"

Tadashi's exclamation pulled Hiro out of his fantasies. "Huh?"

On Tadashi's upturned palm was a small robot. The end result was much more simplified than Hiro had been originally planning, but then he always had the habit of overthinking his problems.

"Come on, Hiro; I thought you'd be more excited about this."

"Oh, no, I am! Thanks for all the help." Hiro smiled and, taken by the urge, placed a soft kiss on his brother's cheek.

Surprisingly, Tadashi just smiled in return and ruffled Hiro's hair. "Okay, I'm heading to bed. Try not to stay up too late."

Hiro watched in amazement as his brother got ready for bed. His lips were tingling and heart was pounding. Did Tadashi really let that kiss happen? Sure, it was just on the cheek, but it was more than Hiro could hope for. When Tadashi dropped his pants, Hiro quickly averted his eyes in embarassment. Even so, a plan was blossoming in his mind. He had figured out how to get Tadashi's affection.


End file.
